Overprotective, much?
by NotExactlySuperGirl
Summary: "Look, a bunch of jerks beat up the love of my life. What was I supposed to do? Let it go? Sorry, I don't do that," Dick states, hands on his hips.   Wally grins a silly, love-struck little grin. "Love of your life?" DickxWally/RobinxKid Flash oneshot


This is totally cliche, but I just finished my exams and I wanted to write fluff.

Warnings: Slash and some language

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these guys. Technically, I guess I sort of own the bullies, but I don't want them.

* * *

><p>Wally winces when the pad of Dick's thumb runs over the slice in his lip. Pretty blue eyes are boring into him and he looks pointedly away. Then Dick takes his face in his small hands and turns it so Wally practically <em>has <em>to look at him. They lock eyes as Dick removes one hand to inspect the large bruise. Lithe fingers press briefly around the black eye that has already formed and those pretty eyes darken with anger. Wally slumps and tries to turn his head to look away again, but his boyfriend is holding his face again.

"Why the hell did they do this to you?" Dick hisses. Rage is twisting in his gut and his hands shake with it as they cup Wally's face. Wally winces again, not from pain this time. He shifts awkwardly on the counter of Dick's bathroom, his legs crossed in front of him.

"It's not a big deal. See, my lip's already healed," Wally pressed his index finger to his lip where the cut had previously been. He smiles as best he can, though there's still a little bit of sadness in it. "Hooray for HA-Healing, right?"

"_Wally_."

Dick's voice is still laced with fury and Wally wilts when he realizes some of that is aimed at him now. He pulls back, looking at his hands, which are resting on his knees, as the smile disappears. Dick lets go of his face finally, letting his hands fall until they're on top of Wally's. He laces their fingers together, then leans forward and kisses the redhead chastely. "Please, just tell me."

"They just don't like me, is all," Wally laughs humorlessly. "I'm a nerdy, gay ginger who loves Star Trek and Doctor Who and shit. What's to like?"

The formerly comforting hold on his hands is now a vice-grip. Dick actually _growls_. Wally glances up and the younger boy is glaring at nothing in particular.

"Shut up. You're perfect," Dick says, those pretty blue eyes are narrowed and a million emotions flash through them. The three most prominent are barely contained rage for the idiots who hurt Wally, guilt that he's let Wally believe for a second he's not the best thing that ever happened to him, and absolute adoration for the boy sitting in front of him. Wally smiled, though it certainly didn't reach his big green eyes.

"Whatever. Look, I'm all better now, can we go get ice cream?" Wally whines and Dick laughs. The redhead leans forward and rests his head against the Boy Wonder's neck. "_Please~_"

"Come on," Dick rolls his eyes and pulls the older boy off of his counter. Wally grins as he leans down to kiss him. They keep their fingers interlaced as they walk out.

* * *

><p>He isn't supposed to do this kind of stuff. Actually, it is top of the list, right behind "Never leave home without your Utility Belt."The second rule, which his adoptive father assures him is just as important as the first. "Don't use your skills for personal affairs."<p>

"Sorry, Bruce," Robin whispers to himself. The metal of his binoculars bites into the skin around his eyes as he holds them to his face. Robin grips the rope and watches from two buildings away. It had been very hard to find a good hiding place. Central City is severely lacking in the shadows he usually hides in back in Gotham. He'll have to find a way to fix that.

Right now, though, he has much more important things to deal with. There are three of them. The jerk jocks that inhabit every school across the world. They are well-built, twice Robin's size, but only half the size of the thugs back in Gotham.

"Must be something in the water, these kids are nothing compared to Gothamites," He muses, laughing to himself. Of course, to grow up in Gotham City, you had to be tough as nails, either huge and broad or quick and sly. Robin was the latter and dealt with suped-up versions of the former daily. This will be a cake-walk, honestly. He's perched on the windowsill of an old, abandoned building, watching the trio lighting up and laughing obnoxiously.

The rage coils in his stomach again. It's becoming more and more common, something Bruce has advised against. Rule three. "Don't let rage rule you."

"Sorry, Bruce," He says again, smiling ruefully. It then shifts into a slasher smile as the three turn and start walking his way. Oh, _just _what he has been hoping for. He shoots his grappling hook and swings lower to the ground. He's still far above the idiots, but close enough he can get a good shot. The sadistic grin widens as they near.

"Keep coming, guys, keep walking," Robin whispers, then laughs his creepy laugh. He know it's effect on villains and the laughter increases when he sees it's working twice-fold on these guys.

"What the hell's that?" One of them demands, dragging the cigarette from his lips. The possible leader shrugs and keeps walking faster than before. Robin laughs louder. They're afraid and he is _relishing _in it. The next part is easy. Three well-thrown exploding batarangs and the trio are hoisted up into the air in a net. Robin's grappling hook latches onto the pipe they're hanging from and he swings over. He smiles pleasantly and waves as he hangs upside down beside the net.

"Hey, I'm Robin, in case ya didn't know," He explains calmly as they whimper. He pretends to look upset and sighs heavily. "No response, huh?"

Still nothing. He smirks and grabs the net. He pulls it closer, so he's face-to- upside down face with one of them. A brunet, who looks utterly terrified.

"I'm told you've been bullying a friend of mine," He hisses, baring his teeth. Adrenaline and rage course through him and he knows he'll spend the rest of the afternoon working it off in the gym at The Manor. As much as he'd like to, he can't beat these three until they're black-and-blue. _That's a nice thought_, he muses to himself and smiles slightly. Then he realizes they still haven't responded and switches back to the intimidation face he's perfected after years of watching Batman. Narrowed eyes, tensed muscles, bared teeth. It's much more impressive on his mentor, but it seems to scare these three just fine.

"The name Wally West ring a bell?"

It does. Their eyes widen and the one nearest Robin backpedals, bumping into them. His smirk morphs into that sadistic grin again.

"Thought so. How about we make a deal, okay? You never touch Wally again and I don't beat the crap out of you, 'kay?" He asks, his voice pleasant once again. The three nod hastily.

"Great!" He grins for real this time, then frowns again and leans in even closer. "I'll be watching you, though, and Wally. He's a better human being than the three of you put together and if I find out you've been bugging him again, you wouldn't be walking away unharmed. Trust me."

Then he punches the brunet in the nose.

When the three finish freaking out, the Boy Wonder is gone.

* * *

><p>Bruce corners him at breakfast the next day. It's Saturday and Dick is eating pancakes in his pajamas and talking with Alfred when Bruce marches down the stairs. The look in his adoptive father's eyes is familiar and he knows immediately he's in trouble.<p>

He doesn't let it show. Just takes a sip of his orange juice and waves. "Hey, Bruce."

Bruce knows how to place this game, too. He _taught _Dick this game. The look in his eyes disappears, he takes the plate Alfred offers him, and sits down beside Dick. Internally, the fourteen-year-old is freaking out, but he keeps calm outernally. (He's not sure if 'outernally' is a word, he decides it is now, whether it was previously or not)

"You know, there's an odd rumor going around in Central City," Bruce states casually after a few minutes of mindless chatter. Dick puts just the right amount of interest on his face. Interested since that's Wally's town, but not enough to be suspicious. Bruce is impressed.

"What about?" Dick asks, spearing a bite of his pancake and glancing up at his father.

"Apparently, Robin of all people was seen there without Batman."

"Weird," Dick shrugs, finishing off the last of his breakfast. He starts to get up, but Bruce glares at him and he stays put.

"_Apparently_, he threatened three high school bullies because they beat up Wally West."

There are the edges of the Batgrowl™ in his voice and Dick knows he's about to get in serious trouble. He keeps the mask on, though.

"Good on him, then," Dick nods. He tips back the glass of orange juice into his mouth and avoids Bruce's eye.

"I must agree with Master Dick," Alfred cuts in, taking the plate and now empty glass from the Boy Wonder. "While his methods were unorthodox, I'm quite sure he wouldn't have done it if they weren't called for. He was trained much better than that, I believe."

There are only two things Bruce can't fight against(or three, if you count Selina Kyle's seduction), Alfred's logic and Dick's puppy-dog eyes. Right now, he's dealing with both. He growls and leaves the table, calling over his shoulder. "Don't do it again."

"_Yes_!" Dick grins, sighing in relief as he leans back in his chair. Alfred smiles slightly and glances pointedly at the clock. "Well, I believe your team is waiting on you. I would also advise you not back-talk either Batman or Bruce Wayne for at least 24 hours."

"Oh, uh, right," The boy laughs nervously. He then jumps up and heads up to his room to change. A few minutes later, he has his hoodie and sunglasses on. He gets on the R-Cycle and waves goodbye to the mansion as he heads to Happy Harbor.

Wally's waiting for him. Of course, Wally always waits for him on Saturdays, the only days he's guaranteed to be at Mt. Justice. However, he's usually waiting excitedly to whisk him off to play some video game or goof off, or waiting to grab him and kiss him the second he enters the mountain.

He's never been standing there looking this pissed. Dick is confused. He guesses it's about the incident with the bullies, but why is he _mad_? Shouldn't he be adoring and whisking him off to his bedroom? Instead, he looks like he wants to punch him. Dick is definitely confused.

"Hey, Wally!" He greets, wrapping his arms around the redhead. He's shoved away hurriedly and Wally glares at him. "Don't just 'Hey, Wally!' me, why the hell'd you do that?"

"Do what?" Dick asks innocently. This is not going the way he'd hoped.

"You beat up those guys!" Wally yells, throwing his hands into the air. It's Dick's turn to look annoyed now. "I only punched the one, honestly. That is _not _beating someone up."

"It doesn't matter," Wally snaps, crossing his arms across his chest huffily. Dick rolls his eyes. "You went after them because of me and it was stupid."

The speedster is about to keep yelling, but he's caught off guard when Dick places a hand on each of his shoulders after nudging his sunglasses onto his head to looks Wally in the eye. He's incredibly mad at the owner of those icy blue eyes. Still, they're the only eyes that he swears, as cheesy as it sounds, can stare into his soul. So, he's a little less mad.

"B-bats is gonna be so mad if he finds out," Wally manages weakly, still so _entranced_. Dick smirks. One of the hands on Wally's shoulders leaves to brush a stray hair out of Wally's eyes. He smiles, anger forgotten, when that same hand brushes against his cheek. He instinctively reaches up to hold it there.

After a second, it clicks.

_That sneaky, conniving, attractive bastard!_ Wally yells inwardly. Outwardly, he shoves the glasses down so they're covering Dick's eyes again and glares. "You're seducing me so I'll forget I'm mad at you! You can't _do _that."

"I can when you're being totally illogical," Dick states, hands on his hips. "Look, a bunch of jerks beat up the love of my life. What was I _supposed _to do? Let it go? Sorry, I don't do that."

Wally grins a silly, love-struck little grin. "Love of your life?"

"Yes," Dick says confidently. He then grabs Wally's hand, interlocking their fingers as he does, and leads him off toward the living room. "C'mon, let's go see what everybody else is doing."

* * *

><p>Not crazy about the ending, but actually sort of proud of this one.<p> 


End file.
